Forbidden Shades
by ForbiddenLoveRules
Summary: Team Plasma is defeated, N is gone, and White is trying to have a normal life. However, Ghetsis escapes and has a backup plan, and N asks White for help. Rated T. N X White!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, finished PKMN White yesterday...and cried :(. I REALLY wanted Touko and N to end up together! THAT SHOULD BE AVALIBLE FOR THE FEMALE CHARACTER! Oh well. Nothing to do now but make a FanFic about it :D But, I'm not very good with doing N's character O/O So sorry if it sucks! Also, I don't get Black x Touko...I mean...that's EXACTLY like dating an alternate version of yourself, like dating your brother O.O**

Forbidden Shades

They were in the castle, standing apart, separated only by their Pokemon, who were both fighting bravely, though they were both down to one.

Zekrom for the girl, Reshiram for the boy.

"White, Why are you still fighting? Do you truly think you can defeat me this time?" The boy, N, smirked

"Shut up!" White screamed, though her heart screamed other things: Please stop this! You're being used! N, please!

"Use Dragon Claw!" White shouted as a large cloud of dust clouded the area. When they both could see, N was shocked.

He had lost.

"I-I Lost.." He whispered.

"STUPID boy!" White heard a sneer, and looked behind her. It was Ghetsis.

"Father..." N Started

Huh? THIS man was N's father? White barely had time to comprehend it before...

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT!" He shouted " You are unworthy of being of the Harmonia name!"

"B-B-But-"

"How could you lose, to a TRAINER!" He yelled, then turned his attention to White, seeing her confusion.

"You see, N was not raised like other children, he was outcast, because I needed someone truly innocent and pure, because only they could awaken Reshiram. I wasn't, so I decided to turn N into a puppet, who would do whatever I said because he thought it was right. I only allowed him to see Pokemon hurt by by humans, so he would allow ME to take all the Pokemon, while giving me Reshiram. You got that far, useless boy, but YOU LOST TO A TRAINER." He shouted again.

N looked startled to hear this, he looked at the ground, his cap visor covering his eyes.

"Your a MONSTER! INHUMAN!" Ghetsis coninued, spitting every word. At each word, N barely moved. Suddenly, Alder and Cheren ran in, but White barely noticed. White was staring at N, as he trembled, even after his crazy father was taken away, and still watched him, when suddenly, he opened up a pokeball to reveal Reshiram and then walked over to the ledge.

"N..?" White whispered, he whirled around and looked at her.

"Goodbye, White. I had a wonderful time with you, and you changed me. I thank you very much, and I hope you pursue your dream, and that we may meet again. Farewell!" He smiled, and rode off on Reshiram into the sky, and White felt her heart drop, and fell to her knees. N was gone. She would likely never see him again. N...

2 WEEKS LATER...

"WHITE! Someone is here to see you!" White's mother called her. She groaned, and looked at her alarm clock. 8:13 AM

"Coming, Coming..." She yawned as she got up and dressed, then hurried down the stairs, and to her astonishment...

Him.

N.

Only, here, he looked devastated. He was shaking, and was very pale, and looked like he was sweating a lot.

"N...?" She whispered looking at him. He looked at her, eyes full of pain.

"White...may we go outside and talk?" He asked

"O-Of course!" She stuttered and led him outside to the forest.

They sat on a stump and White couldn't help herself

"N, why did you come? The only thing I can think of is Ghetsis escaping... but surely he can be easily overthrown..." She mumbled.

"My Sister. It's My sister." He said, quietly.

"SISTER? SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A SISTER?" White gasped.

"When I was young, I always wanted a sister, but because my mother died in childbirth...it was impossible. But then, one day, Ghetsis made a discovery. He could combine his DNA with a woman's DNA to create a human. So he gave me a sister when I was 8. She's only 17 now, as she was 8 as well when I got her. We played together, she was mostly raised the same as me, so we understood each other. She was the closest thing I had to a friend..." His voice cracked at this.

"N? What's happened?" White asked, worried. He then bashed his hand into the trunk, not knowing why. It was like his body told him to do it, without him knowing.

"They still have her! They're going to corrupt her, make her into a monster...like they did me." He lowered his hat over his eyes.

"N! You are NOT a monster! Your FATHER was!" White cried

"But she's barely been noticed by Ghetsis! BARELY! Only her upbringing was the same! She's so innocent...It just isn't... isn't..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, N! I'll help you get her back! I swear!" White felt the words spill out.

"NO!" N said sternly. "I mean- you would get hurt... I know it!"

"N, Do I look like I care about-N?" She stopped mid sentence as his eyes began to water.

"White, please. I might have already lost her...I don't want to lose you as well..."

"Well, then why did you come and see me? Please N, let me help you..." She pleaded

"Why do you want to help me?" N said after a long period of silence.

"Um, because I can't stand to see anyone in pain! That's why in the first place I tried to stop you. But now, you've changed, and I... well.." White bit her lip

_Um hello? Maybe it's because you have feelings for the guy?_

Shut up. Stupid conscious. I do NOT have feelings for N!

_Suuuure you don't. Keep telling yourself that._

I DON'T!

"White?" N asked, looking worried. White had, after all, been yelling at herself to shut up, so she kinda looked lost in thought.

"Oh, um. Look, I just want to help you! I still have all my Pokemon!" White tried to convince him.

"You PROMISE you won't get hurt?" N finally replied White nodded

"Pinky swear?" He held out his pinky. White stared at it for a moment before sticking hers out as well, recalling that the goddesses had told her that he was very childish

"Pinky Swear." She smilied as they latched pinkies.

**Well, that was fun! :D I hope you liked it. Also, yeah Ghetsis escapes prison. Another fanfic, which is REALLY good, Yin and Yang used that idea too, but i didn't really copy them, because I also thought he'd escape anyway, after beating the game so yeah. Please review, good or bad. Also, yeah I REALLY suck at N's character -_-. Sorry!**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finished Ch.1, so now here Ch.2! This is Fun!**

"So... uh N?" White asked while they were sitting there.

"Yes?" N replied

"Where are we going from here?" White asked again. N thought for a moment. Where _should_ they go first?

"Well, I would like to make sure she's safe...I suppose I could wait outside her balcony, because if I go in, they'll recognize me for sure." He pondered.

"WOAH wait, why are you saying "I" and not "We"?" White asked, angry.

"Hmm, would you like to meet Sister?" N asked White, watching her eyes for hesitation, but finding none.

"Sure! I'm sure she's as nice as you are." White smiled, and N felt like there was something fluffy in his stomach rolling around. What was this feeling?

"Um...so we should probably head to the Castle." N let out his Unfezant, and they both climbed on.

"You better hold on." N said in a monotone voice. White nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist and blushed, then they were flying.

"So, N... Whats your sister like, and what's her name?" White asked, trying to make conversation.

"Oh. Her name is Luna, and she's very creative and into stories, music. Singing, and instruments." N explained, sounding proud. "She can play the violin, flute and piano."

"Oh wow! Can you play any instrument?" White asked

"Yes, Ghetsis requested that I learn to play at least one, which is piano. I never could play any others." He sounded disappointed in himself, as that was the one time Ghetsis had favourably compared Luna To him...

"Tee hee, brother! It isn't THAT hard! I learned it in a week!" Luna laughed while trying to teach N how to play violin.

"It is hard, you're just smarter than me." N said seriously, pulling the bow past the strings, making an annoying screeching noise, which caused Luna to cover her ears.

"Here, it's like THIS!" Luna said grabbing the violin, gracefully setting her chin on it, while holding the bow, and played Spring, By Vivaldi. Suddenly Ghetsis came into the room.

"Oh, hello Father." N muttered.

"Hello!" Luna smiled holding the violin.

"N, why can you not play as well as Luna?" Ghetsis seemed to snap at N.

"W-Well I guess she can just play better than I can?" N stuttered

"...N, Luna hasn't the time to teach you if you simply cannot play. Perhaps you should just play piano, while she plays Piano, Flute, AND violin." Ghetsis said sternly, and left.

"Hello? Earth to N!" White yelled to N, who turned around and looked at her curiously, wondering how Earth could be trying to contact him...

"Oh, uh it's an expression..." White said sheepishly.

"Ahh ok." N smiled, then looked forward and looked grim

The castle was upon them.

The landed somewhere close by, then went to a certain garden, where a balcony was above them.

"Hang on, I'll see if she's there..." N said as he prepared to climb it when suddenly..

"I see, good-bye, Father." White and N heard a door slam and a female voice, who stepped onto the balcony. White looked at her and gasped. This girl was absolutely beautiful! She had the same coloured hair and eyes as N, only her dark green hair went down to her ankles. Her eyes sparkled like those of a child who had just received exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Her skin was pale, almost white. She was wearing a long, white gown that covered her feet though with the click clack they had heard, White suspected that she was wearing heels. She let out a gasp when she saw them.

"N?" She said " What are you doing here?"

"Luna! I've come to rescue you!" N smiled and pumped his fist in the air.

"Rescue me? NO! Father said you betrayed us! How could you? You got Father in alot of trouble..." Luna yelled

"I betrayed you? But I didn't!" N stuttered

"You did! You let everyone keep their Pokemon, and everyone will be mean to them! But, Father says I can replace you, become a queen, like in a fairy tale! And rescue all the poor Pokemon. He believes in me!" Luna smiled. A wave of sympathy washed through N. Through their lives, Ghetsis had always pretty much ignored Luna, while praising N. She always yearned for him to say "Great job, Luna!" or something like that. And now, he was giving her that! She was more tightly wound around Ghetsis' finger then he had been! Suddenly, Luna looked at White.

"Who's that?" She asked inquisitively, tilting her head.

"M-My name is White...I'm N's friend." White introduced herself.

"NO YOUR NOT! YOU'RE the reason N turned on us! I'm not sure how, Father said something about "seducing" but I don't know what that means..." She accused.

White? Seductive? Yeah, uh NO! She blushed a tomato red when the thought occurred to her.

"Luna-" N started.

"Please, leave.I hate you, Father hates you, perhaps I should call him here, and he could erase your memories of this silly girl." She threatened.

"NO! Fine, we shall leave, but I fear facing you in battle...come on White!" He sounded horrified.

"A-Alright." White stammered, blushing as she climbed on Unfezant's back behind him, as they took off.

"White, let's go to Nimbasa." N told her.

"Ok." White agreed, and then was quiet, letting N think.

~Nimbasa~

"So, N... why did you want to come here?" White asked curiously

"Can we go on the Ferris wheel? I...like it on there." He asked. White scowled. But agreed.

To her, the Ferris wheel held bad memories for her.

_Because that's when N told you he was the Leader of Team Plasma?_

Yeah... I guess so...

_Mmm, because he betrayed you._

He didn't! He...kinda knew me.

_But, you felt betrayed, Right?_

Yeah, I did!

Suddenly, it was their turn to go on the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, a couple? Well, today, couples get on free! Have fun!" The ticket person smiled. White blushed, and N looked confused, but to save a few dollars, they agreed and went on the Ferris Wheel, sitting beside each other.

"N, are you Okay?" White asked. N remained silent for a few minutes, then looked at her.

"Yeah... I think so. It's just...so unlike her...and she hates me now." N stiffened. White took a bold move and squeezed his hand. N felt that funny feeling again...what was it?

"N, if your sister hates you, then she's an idiot." White said bravely.

"White! How could you say something like that?" N said furiously.

"Well, ok, that was a little harsh...but honestly N! Your still a good person, regardless of what she says. Or what your father says!" White said hastily.

"White, the last time we were here, did you hate me? Even for a second?" N looked at her innocently.

"Um...well I guess I kind of did, for a while... But then i found out that your father was using you... and well... I didn't hate you anymore!" White smiled, feeling stupid and rude

_Oh, you "didn't hate him anymore" suuuuuuure..._

But I don't hate him!

_I know. You looooooovvve him!  
><em>No I don't!

_N and White, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Would you stop it! N's too innocent and he doesn't love me anyway!

"So...do you think if I told Luna the truth...she wouldn't hate me anymore?" N asked, hopefully.

"Uh, of course! I'm sure she'd care for you again!" White smiled.

_Oh, you KNOW she wouldn't! _

_Ghetsis probably won't let her see him again_

_She'd think he was a liar for sure!_

Oh, and I'm supposed to tell HIM that?

"It's hot in here" N commented, causing White's face to blush. OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE STARTS TAKING HIS CLOTHES OFF CAUSE HE THINKS THAT'S NORMAL!

"See, look your face is all red. I'll open the window." N suggested and opened the window, causing a quick burst of wind to go through the carriage, which in turn cause White's hair to blow behind her. N stared at her, thinking she was very pretty.

"N? What is it?" White asked

"Oh, nothing, your just very lovely, and I just realized it." N explained, causing White to blush again.

"Your still hot? Here, I'll open the other one..." N started to reach over White to open the window.

"Ah, no no no... that won't be..woah!" White grabbed his hand, but due to the position the carriage, N felt over White, his hands against the window, around Angel's head, their face mere millimetres apart. They could feel each others breath on their lips, then suddenly, another burst of wind came from the window, sending them upright again.

"Oh...I'm sorry...are you alright? White?" N asked, his heart beating like a drum. Why was this? White on the other hand...was pretty much having a heart attack

_Heh, had quite an event there, eh?_

... HE ALMOST FLIPPEN KISSED ME!

_Ah, so you DO love him!_

NO! I DO NOT!

_You DIDN'T want him to kiss you?_

_..._

"White! Are you ok? Your face is so red...are you sick?" N sounded very worried.

"Oh...N...I'm fine! Really!" White grinned. Suddenly, it was time to get off. They Started walking down the street.

"Um...N?" White asked.

"Hmm? Yes, what is it?" N looked at her, curiously.

"Do you...um...know what ...love is?" She asked

_YOU TOTALLY ARE HEAD OVER HEELS!_

Alright...I MIGHT BE!

"Love? Isn't that when two beings care for each other very, very much?" N replied

"Well yeah. Just wanted to know if you knew..." White answered

"How can you tell if you love someone?" N asked, naively

"W-Well... You want to be with them, always...you want to be able to make them happy...you love seeing them..." \White rambled on

_Relaying your own thoughts to N? How ironic_

If I say that I love him to you, will you shut up for a while?  
><em>Hmmm Ok!<em>

Alright...you were right...I MUST be in love with N!

_No, not must be. I AM!_

Ok, Ok. I do love...N

_YAY! I knew it!_

Suddenly, as White was rambling, two Grunts appeared in front of them.

"What do you want?" N growled, and White gasped. The two grunts had guns! Oh my god...Was Luna's hatred enough to want them...Dead?

**Yay! Cliffhanger :D. Whew, that was A LONG chapter! Makes up for the suckage of the first one...I hope? Anyway...please review!**

**-Angel **


End file.
